


Soulmates and Scooby-Doo

by sympathetic_deceit_trash



Series: Arson's Sanders Sides Fics [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sympathetic_deceit_trash/pseuds/sympathetic_deceit_trash
Summary: Dee thinks soulmates are dumb. He's rather biased about it, though, considering the big black handprint on the left side of his face.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Arson's Sanders Sides Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115789
Comments: 14
Kudos: 426





	Soulmates and Scooby-Doo

**Author's Note:**

> 2090 words!

It was stupid.

It was so fucking stupid.

Dee ran his fingers lightly over the black hand print over the left side of his face, grimacing a bit. It didn't feel any different from the rest of his skin, but he'd seen it enough times to know the outline of it by heart.

Stupid soulmate.

Stupid soulmate mark.

He rubbed his cheek, then scowled down at his desk, tapping his pencil on the paper he was meant to be doing right now. His brain couldn't focus on algebra right now and he couldn't care less what f(n) equaled.

He mumbled to himself, tapping his pencil once, twice, three times before sighing and putting his head in his hands, fingers brushing along the beanie that hid his curly hair from the world.  
Algebra could go fuck itself.

He was already a failure according to his parents, what would failing school do? Make him a failure²?

No, it wasn’t worth the effort anyway.

Dee scowled, his upper lip curling in distaste.

Like a degree mattered anyway. No one would hire him with the large handprint on his face.

Besides, the economy was shitty and degrees were starting to mean less and less.

He looked to the left of him. His mismatched eyes searched the classroom, then narrowed when he met the gaze of another student. Dee opened his mouth to speak, only for the loud ringing of the bell to stop him.

Dee grumbled, stuffing his textbook and calculator into his backpack.

He lowered his head, lifting his headphones from around his neck.

"Hey," Dee turned, raising his gaze again, "uh- sorry, uh, I'm Virgil. I- you're Dee, right?" The boy from before stood in front of him, toying with the strings of his black and purple hoodie. His eyes were a dark, coffee brown and his soulmate mark wasn't on any visible portion of his pale skin.

"...yes." Dee answered, squinting suspiciously as he started walking again.

Virgil followed after him.

"Um, I heard you were the only one in our class who got above a 70 on our last test."

That was true.

"What do you want?"

"Could you help me study? Or- or like- tutor me or somethin'?" Virgil blurted.

Dee stopped walking for a moment, glancing at the stranger beside him who stumbled to a stop as well.

"For a fee, yes."

Virgil visibly deflated.

"I came to you because I can't afford an actual tutor and all of the other kids said no already." He mumbled.

Dee stared at him blankly before turning and continuing to walk, Virgil chasing after him again.

"Fine. Your fee is to provide a snack. We'll do it in the library at 4:00 pm." He said flatly.

"Wait- really?"

"Yes. Do you want my phone number?" Dee rolled his eyes.

"Oh- yes! Yes, please." He ran a hand through his hair, temporarily brushing his bangs out of his eyes, and pulled out his phone, as did Dee. Dee caught a glimpse of the black handprint around the wrist of his right hand. It was common enough, he’d seen a few people with the same type of mark there. It could have been anything.

His free hand absently wandered up to trace the bottom edge of his own handprint before coming back to reality and opening up his contacts. They traded phones and Dee typed in his number, naming the contact ‘Tutor’. 

“Thank you. Really, my parents will kill me if I fail this class and my grades aren’t doing great.” Virgil rubbed the back of his neck with an anxious half smile, although he looked much more relaxed than when he’d initially talked to Dee.

“Don’t mention it.” Dee glanced down at his phone, seeing ‘Virgil’ as his new contact with a little stormcloud emoji. He turned to leave, his back to Virgil.

"See you later, Dee." He glanced over his shoulder.

"Bye."

-

'hey.'  
Sent Monday, March 4th

'Hello'

'you think we could meet up in the library?? i want to get ready for the test next thursday.'

'Sure. When?'

'230 today?'

'Sounds fine. Meet me in the Nonfiction section by the religion portion.'

'okay'

-

"Dee?" Dee turned, adjusting his beanie with fingerless glove-covered hands. Virgil waved awkwardly, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Algebra quiz, right?" Dee asked, sitting at an empty table. Virgil set his bag down on the table and handed him a small bag of knock-off Doritos.

"Yeah." Virgil sat next to him, too close. Dee could almost feel the heat coming from him, so he scooted away. He refused to allow himself to fall into the trap of physical touch yet again.

“I hate algebra.” Dee sighed, sliding down in his chair slightly. Virgil snorted.

“So do I, but I kinda need your help, not your complaints.” He said, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. Dee sighed, sitting up again.

“Alright. Let’s get started.”

-

“...so, what do you think of soulmates?” Virgil spoke up, not looking up from the homework he was working on. Dee paused, raising his eyebrows. The bag of chips now sat empty on the table.

“What?”

“Figured if we’re gonna be doing this, might as well get to know each other.” Virgil glanced up, meeting Dee’s eyes before returning his gaze to his homework. Dee sighed.

“I’m not a fan of them.” Dee said. “Mostly because of my mark, but I’ve also seen my fair share of ‘soulmates’ who hate each other.” He admitted, turning off his phone and putting it in his pocket. “What about you?”

“I don’t get my hopes up about my own. I think they’re alright, I guess, but I’ve never had any personal experiences with soulmates, y’know?” Virgil shrugged. “I finished, could you check it?” He asked, sliding his homework across the table to Dee.

“I suppose.” He agreed, taking the paper. His eyes flicked over the work, the answers, and the questions. "Everything seems to be good. But don't blame me if you get a 50 on it." Dee slid the paper back.

Virgil smirked.

"Thanks, Dee. Let me know if you ever need anything in return." Virgil stuffed the homework into his binder, then shoved the binder into his bag.

"Mm."

"Do you ever get happy about anything?"

"I like snakes." Dee tapped his fingers on the table. "And...Scooby-Doo." He offered. "But I try not to smile so much. Do you ever mind your own business?"

"Touchy, touchy." Virgil snickered, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Didn't take you for the Scooby-Doo type. Should I change your contact name to Scoobert-Doobert?"

"Alright, we're done here, Virgil, go away." Dee snorted, waving Virgil off as a smile tugged at his lips.

-

'hey'  
Sent Tuesday, March 19th

'Hello.'

'i got a 90 on that test'

'Wonderful.'

'it was my first grade above a 75 all year.'

'Really?'

'yeah. thanks. can we meet up again?'

'Ms. Ollis didn't say anything about a test or quiz coming up.'

'i know. do you like coffee?'

Dee furrowed his brow, confused.

'I don't know.'

'you wanna find out? i know this good coffee shop on main st.'

Dee looked up at the ceiling.

...Was Virgil asking him to hang out just to hang out?

'Why?'

'sorry. i dont have a lot of friends and i wanted to hang.'

'Oh.'

Dee bit his lip.

'Sure. When?'

'are you free friday at 3? ill send you the address'

-

"Dee!" Dee turned, almost but not quite smiling.

"Virgil." He answered, fixing his black leather jacket.

"I, um, like your jacket. It's nice."

"I know it is." Dee answered casually. "Are we going inside or did I come here to stand out here all day?"

"I don't know, the weather's pretty nice." Virgil teased, walking past Dee into the coffee shop.

"You're annoying." Dee informed.

It was...weird. He'd only known Virgil for about 2 weeks and yet they seemed to fit together like puzzle pieces. They interacted like they'd known each other their whole lives and Dee wasn't quite sure how to feel about it.

On one hand, it was great to have a friend, and one who seemed to like him genuinely as well.

On the other...what if Virgil left? Sure, he needed him now for tutoring, but what about once that was over? Maybe he was only hanging with Dee to pass algebra.

"So," Virgil stretched, "what are you thinking about getting?"

"Nothing too expensive, so I'll just see what they have for cheap."

"I'll pay." Virgil offered like it was nothing. "Don't worry about it, alright? Just pick whatever you think you'd like, regardless of the price, man."

"You...you don't need to do that,"

"Yeah, well, I am, so get used to it, Dee." Virgil snorted, as if it wasn't that big of a deal at all and in fact amusing, which only confused Dee further. Sure, it was just a drink from a coffee shop, but for Dee, it was a big deal for someone to buy something for him.

His cheeks heated up so he ducked his head a bit, keeping his eyes up on the menu so he could see what was available. It was odd to be able to allow his eyes to wander away from the cheap items...still, he didn't wander too far, not wanting to push his luck.

"I think I’ll just have a hot chocolate,” Dee decided after a moment of hesitation, “if that’s okay.”

“Sure. Go find us a booth.” Virgil said, sending him off with a shooing motion. “Go.”

“Alright, alright. You’re so annoying.” Dee rolled his eyes, heading to a booth in the corner of the place, just out of sight of the windows without being hidden in the shadows of the shop. He liked it. Sitting down, he rested his elbows on the table, one hand resting on his soul mark and the other resting on his opposite cheek. The mark was always slightly bigger than his own hand and it was clearly someone’s right hand.

He was pretty sure it was a slap.

What else could it be?

Virgil sat down across from him, setting his hot chocolate in front of him with his own drink in hand as well as a decently sized cookie. Dee muttered a ‘thank you’, getting his hands off of his face.

“What’s got you all gloomy and emo? That’s my job.” Virgil asked, raising an eyebrow. Dee snorted, shaking his head down at his cup.

“Shut up, I’m not acting emo.”

“I think I’d know what’s emo and what isn’t.”

“Whatever.”

“...” Virgil furrowed his brow. “You, uh, gonna actually answer?”

“I don’t really wanna meet my soulmate.” Dee admitted softly. There was a moment of silence, so he raised his eyes to meet Virgil’s.

“I get it. What’re your reasons?” He asked, bitten-down nails tapping on the table.

“I think they’re gonna slap me.” Dee raised his hand, brushing his fingertips against the mark. 

“Well, you can’t be sure.” Virgil set his cup down and Dee lowered his hand.

“What else could it-”

“It could be this,” Virgil moved before Dee could think, leaning across the table and cupping his cheek, his hand perfectly fitting into the black shape.

Dee’s skin burned pleasantly and Virgil pulled his hand away, the black mark on his hand shimmering with a rainbow of colors.

Dee stared at Virgil.

Virgil stared back at him.

Dee reached across the table, just barely missing knocking over his nearly untouched drink and grabbing Virgil’s wrist, dragging it back to him and pressing his hand over the mark again.

“Dee-”

“It’s you,” Dee muttered.

“Dee…” Virgil repeated, softer as Dee leaned into his hand. “I-”

“Sorry,” Dee let go, laughing awkwardly, “I just didn’t- I thought- I’d never considered the possibility that it might not be a slap, y’know?”

“You’re crying.” Virgil murmured, not moving his hand away even though Dee had let go.

Was he?

“Sorry.” Dee said again, sniffling. He was sure he looked gross but Virgil was looking at him like he was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen.

“Don’t apologize.” Virgil rubbed his cheek with his thumb. “It’s okay.”

Dee shook his head.

“No, no, I am sorry. Sorry that you have such a sucky soulmate.”

“You’re not sucky.” Virgil smiled, far too soft, and Dee felt warm all over. “I’m happy to have my soulmate be such a fan of mystery solving dogs.”

Dee laughed at the unexpected joke, and he decided that maybe soulmates weren’t all that bad.


End file.
